Lost Time
by kyleenason
Summary: Merlin has a long lost sister who was abducted from Ealdor twelve years ago. Finally returning home, it's time for Fawn to make up for lost time and make new friends. Definite Merlin whump - made it Kplus just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyya! **

**I just finished the last chapter of my first Merlin fic today (You're probably thinking: Really? A new Merlin fic so soon)**

** – I have too many cool story ideas and can't stop writing! **

**So I decided to try and write this. Oh and like my other Merlin fanfictions, Gwen and Arthur aren't together. Anyway, I hope you like it! Please review – because you guys are awesome and I wanna hear what you have to say – and I will update this story as soon as possible! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Fawn was walking through the busy streets of Camelot holding a water stained map of the city. She was a fairly tall girl with pale skin and deep blue eyes, and her hair was long, it's color a dark-chocolate brown.

She was on a mission of sorts. It was a mission to find someone who was lost to her a very long time ago. When Fawn was but a mere six year old girl, and she was innocently picking raspberries in the woods for her mother and older brother, she was suddenly abducted and taken from her home. She grew up in cage after cage, having to let people look her over to see if she was 'worthy enough' to be their new slave. That's right – it was slave traders who took her.

Finally at the age of eighteen she managed to escape from her most recent buyer, some noble deep within Cenred's territory, and stormed through the woods to get away. Fawn struggled, but with every ounce of energy she had left, she found her way back to her small village on the outskirts of Cenred's Kingdom – Ealdor.

She was in rags for clothes and had no shoes; her feet were bloody from the long journey. Her arms and back were scarred with whip marks, some newer while others years old. Fawn was worried she may not be recognized after all these years, and was nervous as she stepped out from behind the trees and came face-to-face with her long lost home. Fawn walked through the village; ignoring the odd and dirty glares she was receiving from some of men and women. Finally, in a matter of minutes but what seemed to Fawn like hours, she made it to the little house she remembered oh so well. With her hand shaking she lightly knocked on the door, it was so light of a knock that Fawn thought no one would hear. However, to her delight, a woman opened it, the hinges creaking.

Hunith stood at the entrance to her home with pure shock written all over her features. She would recognize that face anywhere – the face of her daughter.

Fawn began to cry tears of joy as her mother engulfed her in a hug, and she fell to her knees being shaken with sobs. Hunith followed her to the ground and kept her arms tightly wrapped around her daughter, her long lost daughter. "I thought I would never see you again… I had lost hope," Hunith explained while graciously running her fingers through Fawn's soft hair, "You've grown in to such a beautiful young lady… I've missed you so much."

Fawn smiled her first real smile in years, "I've missed you too mother!" Neither of them dare pulled away from the embrace as if they thought they would be taken from each other again.

"Where's my brother?! Where's Merlin?" Fawn asked suddenly wanting to see how her older sibling looked, wanting to give him a hug and hear his voice for the first time in twelve years.

"He's in Camelot – has been a few years now." Hunith told her whilst still stroking Fawn's dark hair.

"How old his he know?" Fawn couldn't remember. The last time she saw him was when she was only six years old.

"Twenty-four…" Hunith pulled away to place her hand on her daughters cheek, and studied her face, "you've both grown up so much." She blinked trying to rid the tears from her eyes. "Come inside – I have clothes you can wear and some bread to eat. You must tell me of everything that has happened. I thought you were dead!"

Fawn wiped away her mother's tears and hugged her again, "I'm right here, mother… and I'm not going anywhere. Let us go inside – Shall we?" She stood and she helped her mother up. They leaned on each other for support and walked indoors.

* * *

Now Fawn was in the bustling city of Camelot trying to find her brother. She had spent two long, wonderful weeks with Hunith, but now it was time to see how much her sibling had grown – both in height and magic.

Abruptly she turned around to find herself slamming into someone and falling over.

"Oh my! I'm terrible sorry – I had my hands full you see – literally – and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and now you're on the ground! Oh dear, let me help you up." The kind lady reached out her hand and help Fawn to stand. However, Fawn quickly found herself on the ground again helping pick up all the fallen objects, most of them being sheets and blankets. "Thank you… I don't think I've seen you around here before. What's your name?"

Fawn wiped the dirt of her skirt before answering, "My name is Fawn, and you?"

"I'm Guinevere, but my friends just call me Gwen! So – what brings you to Camelot?"

"I'm looking for someone." Fawn explained.

"Oh, well I know most everyone, so if you need any help just let me know… Wait, do you have a place to stay?" Gwen asked.

"No, not as of yet."

"Well why don't you come home with me, I'm sure my brother won't mind, but only until you find whomever it is your looking for, of course."

Fawn smiled, she loved people like Gwen, they were so kind and their hearts so big, "I'd like that very much – as long as it's not too much trouble… Oh and I have to ask, is there still a ban on magic? My mother didn't tell me much of how Camelot's changed."

"It's no trouble at all – come along," Gwen began walking home with Fawn following close behind, "and the Magic ban was lifted a few months ago – my best friend is even the new court sorcerer… or – er – warlock, I believe he says."

"Really? I would love to meet him, I have magic as well, and so does my brother." Fawn told her.

"Where's your brother?" Gwen asked.

"He's actually the one I came here to find. I haven't seen him in a long while…"

"Well, after we get you all washed up I'll take you to go see the court sorcerer, I'm sure he'd love to meet you, oh and Arthur will be with him. They're probably training the knights right now."

"You mean King Arthur?!" Fawn was shocked – how could a peasant have the right to go randomly speak to the king and his court sorcerer (or warlock).

"Yes, of course, they are my dear friends, as well as the knights. In fact, I was planning on bringing them all lunch anyway. Would you like to join me?" They were in Gwen's home now, it was small but nice and it reminded Fawn of her house back in Ealdor.

"I would love to…" She broke off, looking at all the beautiful flowers that filled the home, and then she realized no one else was there, "So where is your brother? What work does he do?"

"My brother, Elyan, is actually on of the knights!" Gwen stated proudly.

"A commoner – a knight of Camelot?" Fawn was confused, so much had changed.

"Yes, indeed. After Arthur inherited the throne, a lot of things changed for the better." Gwen was preparing some food and putting it into a basket.

"Sounds wonderful – Arthur must be a great king."

"He has his moments of being an absolute 'prat' – as our wonderful court sorcerer calls him – but he is, for certain, a better king than his father ever was." Gwen handed Fawn one of the two baskets filled with food and they headed out the door and toward the training field. Camelot was at its best. The people were happy, the kingdom was safe, and those who practiced magic were beginning to come out of hiding. It was truly a new dawn and everyone was excited about it.

* * *

They finally made it to the training grounds where they saw Merlin throwing rocks at the knights using his magic, which they had to dodge and shield themselves from.

"Merlin?!" Fawn whispered because she couldn't believe her eyes

"You know him? He's the court sor-er-warlock, and my best friend." Gwen told her.

"H-he is the one I was looking for… That's my brother!" Fawn exclaimed.

Gwen drew back in shock, she had no idea Merlin had a sister. Fawn, on the other hand, was drawn forward, and couldn't stand still any longer.

Fawn took off running, "Merlin!" she shouted, and he turned around to see her. All the knights stopped what they were doing at the yell of his name and Arthur looked utterly confused. A girl that knows Merlin – that _isn't_ Gwen. They were all a bit surprised. However, what happened next took them by surprise even more.

Merlin almost immediately recognized her, "Fawn?!" He ran to her and engulfed her in a hug, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around.

Fawn was finally reunited with her older brother.

"Is it really you? You're alive?!" Merlin took in all her features; she had grown so much and was so beautiful. "I thought you were gone forever!" He picked her up and spun her around again. The knights were in awe – they didn't realize he was that strong.

"I have missed you so much! I found mother in Ealdor, and she told be of all the things you have done. I had to come and find you!" She took his face in her hands and brushed over his cheek with her thumb just like Hunith had done to her. She smiled so brightly, as she put her forehead to his, "I wish we could have grown together. I have thought about you every day."

"I have missed you just as much… I thought you were dead." Merlin's voice faltered around the word 'dead'.

Their special moment was suddenly interrupted when the knights of the roundtable walked over with plain shock all over their faces.

"When did you get a girlfriend, Merlin?" Gwain asked with his voice actually serious.

"Why did you never tell me? I mean – I probably would never have believed you could actually get with a girl – but, it hurts that I never knew about her!" Arthur teased yet still couldn't believe his eyes.

"Guys – stop! She's not my girlfriend she… She's my sister." Merlin explained. All the knight's jaws dropped as they suddenly saw the resemblance between the two. Merlin was taller and she had dark brown hair instead of black, but their eyes and face were nearly identical.

"And her names Fawn." Gwen told them as she walked up to stand beside her new friend.

"Merlin…" Arthur started.

"Yes, sire?"

"You and your sister have some explaining to do. I didn't even know you had a sister!"

"All in good time, prat." Merlin sighed.

"Why don't we start now," Gwen suggested, "I brought food, so how about we all take a break and hear what these two have to say."

Everyone nodded in agreement and they sat down. Merlin and Fawn explained everything, except the more delicate topics and information. Soon they were all laughing and joking around – learning more and more about this new girl whom just arrived in Camelot.

Fawn realized she was going to like it here. It was time to make up for lost time.

* * *

**So do you guys think I should continue? Do you like the story so far? I was really excited to make this fic - so I hoped you liked it. I will be adding a new chapter soon. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Hope you guys like it – Please review! XD**

* * *

It had been one whole week since Fawn came to Camelot. She ended up staying with Gwen still, just because the arraignments were already made, and they became very good friends.

Arthur and the knights were constantly bombarding Merlin with question on who she was and what happened to her. Even though the siblings had explained that Fawn was taken away at a young age and they haven't seen each other since, nothing else was said. However, they didn't push too far into the subject and were just happy to see Merlin smiling so much. The warlock was completely overwhelmed and excited his sister was alive and well. The knights also received perfect reasons to tease their 'little brother' whenever he was over-protective of Fawn, like the other day when one of the stable boys was talking to her.

Everything seemed right, completely and utterly perfect, in a sense. Everyone was happy and enjoying themselves – especially Merlin.

* * *

It was a normal day in Camelot – as normal as it had been since the ban on magic had been lifted – and all seemed right in the world. There hadn't been an attack on the city in nearly a month all patrols went exceptionally well for the knights. Fawn was walking back to Gwen's house from the training field where she went to meet with Merlin. She was having the best days of her life in Camelot. She had made new friends and got to see her brother every day, every night she wrote a letter to her mother, and every few days or so Hunith would send something back. There was no more cage, no more whip, and she was safe – or at least that's what she thought.

Fawn was almost to Gwen's when suddenly a man came up behind her and clasped his dirty hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. She struggled, of course, but to no avail as he gripped her tight. He dragged her out back behind a large building where the only reason to go there was if you found yourself hiding from something. No one could see them, or hear them for that matter, and Fawn feared what would happen next.

"You jus' calm down pretty lady. No nee' to struggle, this 'ill be fun!" He laughed menacingly whilst stuffing a filthy gag in her mouth and throwing her to the ground. Fawn tried to squirm away – but he was too big, too fast, and there was really no where to go.

_'MERLIN!' _She shouted using telepathy.

The crude man pinned her down to the grown and pulled up her skirt. She struggled and punched him, but it was no use. She let out cries for help, but her strangled voice couldn't pass the cloth in her mouth. He was molesting her, rubbing his grubby, rough hands against her skin, up and down her thighs. Then he began to unbuckle his pants.

Before he could do anything more, Merlin rounded the corner and immediately blasted the man off his sister with a gush of wind. "You pathetic piece of trash! Get away from my sister!" He yelled. The man whom was defenseless against a magical attack tried to scurry away. However, Merlin trapped him in a force field so he could be dealt with by the king.

"Mmmm!" Fawn tried to shout to him. He ran to her side and removed the disgusting cloth out of her mouth and threw it to the ground. Her whole body was wracked with sobs as she tackled her brother in a hug. Fawn held on to Merlin's shirt like it was her life-line, has he held her and stroked her hair comfortingly.

"Shh… Shh… I won't let anyone hurt you. I won't let anyone ever do anything bad to you again… Shh." He rocked her back and forth, his tunic now wet with her tears, her face tucked in the nook of his neck.

Arthur suddenly came running around the corner, Percival and Gwain following close behind. "What happened? You shouted Fawn's name and took off running? Is she alright?" Arthur questioned whilst studying what he saw before him. A frightened man was caged within a magic force field while his best friend was holding his sister in his arms like the world depended on it. Then the realization hit him. "Percival, Gwain – Take this man to the dungeons – He will have to be reprimanded for his actions."

Gwain had guessed what had happened the moment he saw the scene, and he was completely infuriated. The two knights waited for Merlin to lower the glowing shield so they could grab the revolting man and drag him away.

Arthur walked over to where Fawn was still crying and holding on to her brother for dear life. "Are you alright? Is there anything I can do?" Arthur asked kindly.

"I'm just going to take her to Giaus'," Merlin began to lift Fawn up onto her feet; she nearly toppled over so she leaned on him for support, his arms still tightly wrapped around her. "Can you go tell Gwen to meet us at his chambers," I think it would be best if she were there to comfort Fawn." Merlin slowly walked away with his sister. Arthur ran off to Guinevere's house to inform her of the recent happenings.

* * *

Gwen burst the doors of Giaus' chambers to see Fawn shaking and crying on the patient's cot, being held tightly by her brother. Merlin sat back – still holding Fawns hand – so Gwen could hug her.

"Oh, thank the gods Merlin got there in time. Are you alright?" Guinevere knew she wasn't okay, but it was kind to ask the question anyway. Fawn just nodded while crying a bit more and leaning into Gwen's embrace.

"S-some of m-my owners w-would do that t-to me… I-I should b-be use to i-it by now…" Fawn explained still sobbing.

"Owners?" Finally Gwen caught on – Fawn had been a slave. "No. No one should get use to that. I promise we won't let something like that happen to you ever again." The maid comforted her new friend.

Merlin finally let go and was about to head into his room, "No! No don't leave! I want you to stay with me…" Fawn choked out.

"Don't worry," Merlin reassured her, "I'm just grabbing something from the other room." He ran to his bedroom and grabbed his spell book, which he didn't need to hide under the floor-boards anymore, and brought it back out to show Fawn. "I thought, if you want to, I could teach you some things. I know you practiced a bit while you were missing – but what do you say? Should we revise your skills?" He asked her.

Fawn smiled and left the comfort of Gwen's arms to hold the book. "I would like that very much…" She knew deep down, everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**The next day…**

"You are found guilty of molesting and attempt at rape of a young woman. You are hereby sentenced to be flogged. You shall receive seven lashings. Once recovered, you may spend your required time in the stocks… take him away." Arthur announced and the man, known as Gregory Felton, snarled at the court. The guards dragged him from the room and most everyone followed them out.

"Merlin! The knights and I are going on a hunt – care to join?" Arthur asked.

"You know me, sire! Hunting is something I don't see the thrill in doing."

"Yes, well, how about just accompanying us on a patrol then – you, the knights, and I – just like old times."

"Sure. I could use the change of scenery." Merlin decided.

"We set out in half an hour, the horses will be ready in the courtyard – don't be late!"

"Of course not, your royal pratness!" The warlock laughed while walking away.

* * *

The patrol was going particularly well. There wasn't any trouble to bee seen around the outskirts of Camelot. Merlin and Arthur were on their usual banter with continues comments coming from the other knights whenever there was a chance. Merlin almost felt guilty. His sister, whom meant the world to him, was sad and scarred both mentally and physically, and he was laughing and having fun.

Gwain could see the pain in Merlin's eyes; it didn't take a genius to tell the warlock was worried about his sibling.

"Lighten up, mate. She'll be fine – if she's anywhere close to as stubborn as you are – Fawn will pull through." Gwain tried to reassure his friend.

"Ha – I'm sure she will; and I know coming out here enjoying myself is good, but I can't help but feel I should be with her – until she feels better, that is."

"You, my friend a-" Gwain was cut off.

"Quiet…" Arthur held up his hand as a sign for them to halt. Then suddenly they were being surrounded by bandits, "Ambush!" the king announced while dismounting his horse, preparing to fight.

The knights took care of a small group of the bandits while Merlin decided to make things easy and completely blow away most of them. Some were already retreating at the sight of the powerful warlock. However, one bandit took it upon himself to cause trouble and raised his bow.

It happened too fast. One second, Arthur was fighting along side his knights keeping close tabs on his friend whom was obliterating their attackers, the next second he saw an arrow find itself embedded into Merlin's chest.

"_Merlin!_" Arthur took down the remaining bandits while Leon took the liberty of taking out the one who shot their 'little brother'.

Arthur ran to Merlin's side, sliding down onto his knees and taking up the warlock into his arms. Blood was soaking Merlin's tunic around the arrow shaft. "Hold on, Merlin! Hold on – Just stay awake!" Arthur was beginning to panic.

"I – I didn't kn-know you c-cared…" Merlin groaned in pain and had a failed attempt at smiling.

Gwain rushed over to Merlin's other side and grasped his shoulder, "We're going to get you fixed up. Giaus will take care of you; we just have to get you back to Camelot – Back to your sister."

* * *

Arthur galloped through the gates, holding tightly onto the limp Merlin whom was sitting in front of him on the saddle. They entered the citadel and Gwen dropped all her things and ran to their side with a gasp.

"What happened?! Is he de-"

"He's alive," Arthur interrupted her, "but he needs Giaus! Go worn him, I'll get Merlin up there as quick as possible." Gwen rushed off to let the physician know what to prepare for. Arthur got of his horse and steadily lifted Merlin off and carried him through the corridors towards Giaus' chambers.

He burst through the doors and Giaus pointed to the empty patient bed. Merlin moaned in pain when Arthur set him down, the arrow was still stuck in his chest. Fawn ran from the back room after hearing the commotion and saw her brother and screamed in agony.

"Merlin!" She ran tried running to his side only to be held back by Arthur.

"Giaus needs space…" the king told her, holding her close.

"M-my brother..." She sobbed and started to fall to the ground, "H-he can't die – he won't die… there's s-so much blood. M-Merlin!" She leaned into Arthur and he did all could to prevent tears of his own.

Fawn, on the other hand, couldn't stop the tears coming, and her whole body shook with her cries, until eventually she passed out – Arthur catching her before she hit the floor.


End file.
